This invention relates in general to an aspirating endoscope and more particularly to one that is adapted to be used in various ophthalmological procedures.
In general terms, a large number of different types of endoscopes are known and used in the medical field.
In ophthalmology, it is usual to use an irrigating and aspirating surgical instrument which is positioned by the use of an operating microscope. But there are eye locations which the operating microscope cannot image and there are eye conditions which limit the field of the operating microscope.
In ophthalmology, the problems include the aspiration of lens material that is lodged behind the iris and cannot be viewed during cataract extraction. Problems also arise in eyes that cannot achieve wide pupillary dilation which occurs, for example, in various forms of glaucoma, uveitis (inflammation) and pediatric cataract and especially those pediatric cataracts that are associated with congenital ocular anomalies. These types of circumstances make it difficult to completely remove the cataractous lens material and therefore increases the potential for post operative complications.
Accordingly, an important purpose of this invention is to provide an aspirating endoscope that is particularly adapted for ophthalmological use in areas that cannot be normally viewed.